Enemies (Skywire)
This article lists the many enemies in the Skywire series. Some of these enemies made a cameo appearance in Nitrome Must Die as well. Robotic pandas :Main article: Robotic pandas Seagulls Appearance Seagulls are mainly white and have orange beaks and feet. They have a wind-up screw/key on them, and their bodies are rectangular. Game information Seagulls remain stationary above the track and drop bombs when the cable car goes under them. In most levels they appear in, their bombs take about a second to reach the cable car, making them easy to avoid in some cases. In other cases, the track goes back under the seagull, so the bomb can hit the cable car. A variation is a seagull three times as long as a regular one, which drops three bombs. Seagulls are found in levels 3, 7, 8, 17, 23, and 29 of Skywire 2. Parrots :Main article: Parrots (Skywire) Camels :Main article: Camels Kangaroos :Main article: Kangaroos Cobras Appearance Cobras are primarily purple, and so is their pot. Behind the cobra's head is its hood. Cobras also have two small teeth and a small pink tongue. Game information Cobras stay in pots on islands near the track and rise out of the pots when the cable car approaches. They come up, stay up for about two seconds, and go back down. They are only found in level six of Skywire 2. File:Cobra.png|A cobra having com out of its pot File:Pot-0.png|The pot from which cobras come out Rhinos :Main article: Rhinoceroses Butterflies Appearance Butterflies appear to look like normal butterflies, with a black body, pink wings, and two antennae. There are also two yellow spots with a light blue rim around the spots on each wing. They are propelled upward by what seems to be a two white helicopter blades which are attached to their antennae. Their tongue is also sticking out. Game information Butterflies spawn from the bottom of the screen and keep rising up and past the screen. The player will lose a life (and a passenger) if they come in contact with a butterfly. They stay stationary in one line and will keep going up. They are in levels 3 and 6 of Skywire. Turtles Appearance Turtles have checkered teal shells, black wheels, and a yellow antenna with a red top The turtle has a crazed look, with one pupil bigger than the other. Its head is green, and it has a red tongue. Game information Turtles roll on and jump across platforms with ramps near cable cars. They hurt the passengers if the cable car touches them, and will make the player lose a passenger. They first appear in level six. File:91px-SW Turtle.png|A turtle File:Turtle-0.png|A turtle jumping Peacocks :Main article: Peacocks Rabbits Appearance This robot looks like a pink rabbit. It has a pink head and two pink ears, and has a white platform under its head, this platform making it jump. Game information Rabbits bounce on platforms. They hurt the cable car, and the cable car will lose a passenger if it touches them. Rabbits only appear on level 7. File:60px-SW Rabbit.png|A rabbit File:Pink rabbit.png|A rabbit jumping near the player Octopus Appearance Octopi are purple creatures with blue suckers and mouth, They also have a wind up switch on top of their heads. Game information Octopi swim under the sea surface and jump up about every three seconds. They move from left to right as they jump. Octopi only appear on level 6 of Skywire 2. Giraffes Appearance Giraffes are yellow creatures with brown spots on their body and are made to come out of a box, the box they are in having white stars on the side. Game information Giraffes show only the head and the neck like geese. They pop out of boxes in midair every two seconds, and go back in for about another two seconds. There can be two giraffes popping out of a box at the same time. Giraffes appear on levels 9, 11, 13, and 26 in Skywire 2 and also appear on level 1 of Skywire. Eels Appearance Eels look like large red snakes that fly. They move slow an in a circle in the air. Game information Eels fly in circles in midair or underwater. Two forms of eels exists - an entire eel that circles around with only a single gap between its mouth and tail, and two eels which move around in a circle with each eel chasing the other eel's tail. Eels rotate fairly slowly but are easy to get through. Eels are found in levels 9, 18, and 27 of Skywire 2. 129px-Eel.png|An underwater eel Eels.png|Two eels rotating in midair Frogs Appearance Frogs are light green frog-like creatures with legs that have springs to jump. Game information Frogs are situated on islands. They hop up and down about every three seconds, and are easy to avoid. If the cable car goes quickly enough, it can go under a frog while it is still hopping. Frogs are found in levels 11, 13, 16, 24, and 27 in Skywire 2 but also in Skywire on levels 1 and 20. File:SkywireFrogPicture.png|A frog standing File:Frog.png|A frog jumping Crabs Appearance Crabs are creatures with a short long orange body that has two red wheels on each side. Crabs also have long arms with orange pincers at the end, and also have very tiny eyes in the middle of their body. Game information Crabs go back and forth on islands. When the reach the end of an island, they reach out and pinch their pincers quickly, retract them, then start going towards the other end of the island. It takes a crab two seconds to travel across an island, and they click their pincers for about one second. Crabs only appeared on levels 12 and 24 of Skywire 2. Elephant Appearance This type of machines look like an pink elephant that flies using its big ears. Game information Found only on level thirteen, a pink elephant follows the player around and knocks out passengers if the elephant impacts the cable car. Although the elephant is rather slow, going in one direction for a long time can give it time to catch up in another direction. Tirivia *The idea of an elephant that flies with its ears is a reference to Disney's Dumbo. Orcas Appearance Orcas appears as big black whales, with white eyes and a white chin. They have some metal black fins attached to their body. Upon jumping out of water, orcas open their mouth revealing small white teeth and a purple tongue. Game information Orcas at first stay underwater, ready at the surface. When the skywire car goes above an orca, it jumps up from the water, reaches a point, and goes back down again. They are easily avoided, but if the player dawdles and stays still as the orca jumps up from below the car, the whole car is swallowed by the orca. Of course, since the passengers are dead, the level must be restarted. Orcas are in levels sixteen, seventeen, and twenty-four of Skywire 2. Piranhas Appearance They look like piranhas with a yellow body and a purple mouth. Game information Piranhas stay underwater. They only swim back and forth along a set horizontal line, They are less easy to avoid than other enemies, because they swim at a moderate speed. Piranhas appear in levels 16, 22, 24, and 26. Hippopotamuses Appearance Hippopotamuses have a purple head, with small eyes and ears. They have a big mouth. Game information Hippopotamuses consist of only a head. They attack by opening their jaws open, disconnecting them from their body, and these jaws farther and farther away until they snap back together. There are two variations of hippos, one big and one small. Both variations of hippos take five seconds to open their mouth and then one second to close. They only appear on level 18. Hippo.png|A small hippo Big Hippo.PNG|A large hippo Gorillas Appearance They look like gorillas with a brown face and orange arms and legs. Game information Gorillas hold onto the track by their hands. A gorilla takes its right hand off the track, then its left hand. Both hands stay off the track for about two seconds, giving the cable car time to travel between hands, and then past the gorilla. In the second level they appear in, they move slightly to the right when they change hands, and when they reach the end of the track they go back to the left. Gorillas only appear on levels 19 and 25. Gorilla.PNG|A normal gorilla Half Robotic Gorilla.PNG|A quarter-robotic gorilla Sw gorilla variant.png|A half-robotic gorilla Robotic Gorilla.PNG|A robotic gorilla Bees Appearance Bees have a yellow face, a yellow and black body, a propeller, and a spike. They appear to fly. Game information Skywire series Bees first appear in Skywire 1 on levels 17 and 28. Bees fly in straight lines with many other bees infinitely behind them. They go slowly to the right with spaces between each bee. Unfortunately, in the level they appear in, the wire is shaky at the same place where bees are flying. They appear only in Skywire 2 on level twenty-one. Nitrome Must Die Bees appear in Nitrome Must Die, moving in right lines, in and out of pipes. They move in groups with very little space, so the player either has to get injured to kill them, use a weapon which fires upward, or (if possible) jump up on another platform and fire at the bees, or constantly jump upwards and fire at them. They have mild health and are easy to kill, and splatter orange blood on the ground when killed. Multiple lines of bees may appear in one level (Floor 3). Gallery File:Bee_-_100th_Game_skin.png|Bees in the 100th Game skin Monkeys Appearance A group of monkeys makes a chain that moves. The monkeys have a grey face, a blue body, and a blue tail. Game information Monkeys swing in chains, holding onto a hook that seems to hold onto the sky. They are in chains of four, and take about two seconds to go from one side to the other, leaving ample time for the cable car to pass by. Monkeys first appear in Skywire level 20 and in levels 21 and 25 of Skywire 2. Pufferfish :Main article: Pufferfish Ducks Appearance Ducks look like a yellow duck with two black and white squares as eyes. They have also got a yellow wing and a dark-red beak. Upon diving underwater their eyes seem to turn red and their bodies get divided into three sections. Game information The duck goes horizontally back and forth on the water surface, and it follows the cable car. Whenever the cable car goes directly below it (underwater), the duck dives down into the water and comes back up. Since the duck dives down in one direction only, it is easy to avoid. The duck appears on level 26. File:SW Duck.png|A duck on the surface File:SW Duck attack.png|A duck swimming underwater Alligator Appearance It looks like a green big crocodile head with small eyes and some yellow teeth. Game information The alligator is only a head that travels on the track behind the cable car. It starts at the beginning of the level behind the cable car. Throughout the level it follows the cable car, opening and closing its jaws. Its jaws can hit the car when they open even if the car is on different parts of the track. If the cable car is too slow and the alligator catches up, the alligator will eat the car like the orca and initiates a game over. The alligator debuts on level 27 of Skywire 2. Bats Appearance Bats are black bats that have a red mouth and move like the player and never stop moving. They smile. Game information Bats spawn at the beginning of the level track and go through the track just like a cable car. They are quite fast for enemies, and in the level they appear in, the track goes very close to itself and overlaps many times, making bats hard to avoid. New bats spawn about every ten seconds. Bats first appear on Level 10 of Skywire and on level 28 of Skywire 2. Whales Appearance Whales are very big robots that have a blue head and a light blue mouth. Game information Whales swim back and forth, three times left and three times right, under the water's surface. They take two seconds to move and they shoot out very tall spouts of water, that stay up for about two seconds. Whales only appear on level 29 of Skywire 2. Hedgehog :Main article: Poly#Skywire 1 & 2 Squirrels :Main article: Squirrels#Skywire Flies :Main article: Flies (enemy Gophers Appearance They look like big brown moles with small eyes and ears. They have a pink mouth, with a small nose and a white tooth. Under them,there are holes. They are enemies in Off The Rails. Game information They hide in their hole and some seconds later they go out the hole. : Category:Skywire series Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies Category:Lists